Now You Know
by Nobody Is Perfect
Summary: The gang are looking for Gabi during free period when they hear an angelic voice of a Goddess. Who could it be? Maybe who they have been seeking for. Total Troyella fic. One Shot. My first fic so be kind.


_Summary: The gang are looking for Gabriella during free period when they hear an angelic voice of a Goddess. Who could it be? Maybe who they have been seeking for. Total Troyella fic. One Shot. My first fic so be kind._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

Now You Know

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

Troy, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason were looking for Gabriella since they have not seen her during lunch and they decided to use there free time to look for her.

"Where can Gabi be during free period," Troy said worriedly.

"Umm… Troy we don't know and that is why were looking for her," said Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi for the third time to Troy getting very annoyed.

When they were about to round the corner they all heard an angelic voice of a goddess. That's when they knew it was Gabi since she's the only one with a voice like that at East High. They took a peek to make sure its Gabi they see her listening to her ipod and singing a long to it. They all hide behind a row of lockers making sure they were not seen by her.

_In these eyes  
More than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies to turn gray  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away  
And I blow the ending _

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm falling  
So now you know

Feel so light  
Craving oxygen  
All this truth's left me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cause I need you to tell me  
Maybe this seems bold  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm falling  
So now you know

No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about you  
No I won't look back  
When I tell you what I think about you

So the story goes  
Yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool  
And go spoil the ending

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go  
Now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no  
There I go  
No control  
And I'm falling  
So now you know

When Gabi finished singing the song 'Now You Know' by Hilary duff. They all Collapsed from there hiding spot all landing on Chad. While they were falling on top of each other you could hear some say 'Hi', 'Oww' or 'Wow'.

When Gabi turned around hearing this and saw it was her friends she started laughing. Then she said "Did you guys hear all of it" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," the Gang said.

"Gabi I'm guessing that there's a particular reason you picked that song. Hmm… so is there," Taylor asked her with a guilty face.

"Maybe," Gabi said as she blushed and looked at Troy who was also blushing when he saw her look at him.

"I hope there is," said Troy with his boyish grin.

Gabi gasped with the rest of the girls but she started blushing as well.

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_Authors note: Hey its TroyandGabriella2gether4ever here. Just so you know I picked this particular song because I thought it would really fit on how I want Troy and Gabriella to feel for each other since I'm a HUGE troyella fan. But its mostly because in the movie it seemed to me that when she heard Troy say those really mean stuff she was really sad. So I hope you like it. Please R & R. Be nice its y first fic._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

* * *

_


End file.
